Bendy's Jingle Jingle Jangle
by Wormtail96
Summary: Parody of JJJ. When Bendy gets lousy Christmas presents, he decides to use this Christmas to get adopted into a new family, just so he can get better presents. But can The Foster's gang, Jack Spicer and Kronk get him to see the true meaning of Christmas?
1. Chapter One: Bendy's Lousy Xmas Gifts

**(A/N) Merry Christmas, everyone! It's me, Wormtail96 with my annual Christmas fic. This is a parody of **_**Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. **_**The star: Bendy from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends playing as Eddy! It's about time I gave him a fic. So here it is! Can Bendy learn the true meaning of Christmas in this parody? Let's see... Read on!

* * *

**

_The date was December 24th 2007 in Toon City. All the toons from all over the world had transported here, due to the magic of Wormtail96, to this city to celebrate Christmas. Yes, it was a most joyful time of the year, Christmas. Gifts are exchanged, friends and family gather and throw a party, and people are filled with more joy then before compared to the rest of the year. But of course, there are some people who just think of it as getting their hands on presents and nothing more. This Christmas, we will meet up with one of those people, or in this case, Imaginary friend, and see if the true meaning of Christmas will dawn upon him...

* * *

_

In Toon City plaza, a snow flake floated down from the sky, and then another, and another, and another, until...a whole blanket of snow began covering the city. As the snow flakes fell, eight Troglodytes were building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other.

The first had Stitch's physical structure. He had electric blue untamed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a darkish green. He was also of a giant size and chubby/muscular compared to his siblings, and was also slightly bigger than Stitch. He was also wearing a black and grey colored jumpsuit, a black beanie hat, a grey scarf and black mittens. This was Ryan 'Pride' Pelekai, Stitch and Angel's first born son.

The second had Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-orange un-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a bluish-white. He was reasonably big and rather padded in body fat. He was also wearing a yellow and purple colored jumpsuit, a yellow beanie hat, a purple scarf and yellow mittens. This was Sid 'Sloth' Pelekai, Stitch and Angel's second born son.

The third had Stitch's physical structure. He had darkish-pink, gelled outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a sandish-brown. He was half giant-sized and was partially muscular. He also wore black sunglasses and was wearing a dark red colored spiked collar and a dark-blue and red jumpsuit. He also wore a dark-blue beanie hat, a red scarf and dark-blue mittens This was Dino 'Wrath' Pelekai, Stitch and Angel's third born son.

The fourth had Stitch's physical structure. He had swamp green well-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a yellow. He was kinda thin with giant forearms. He wore huge glasses and an orange and blue colored jumpsuit. He also wore an orange beanie hat, a blue scarf and orange mittens. This was Kooky 'Envy' Pelekai, Stitch and Angel's fourth born son.

The fifth had Angel's physical structure. She had rose/red beautifully groomed outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) was a pink. She was also kinda chubby, and had a big butt. She wore a pink polka-dotted bow on top of her head, high-heels, a red pearl necklace and a light pink and red colored jumpsuit. She also wore light pink earmuffs, a red scarf and light pink mittens This was Salina 'Lust' Pelekai, Stitch and Angel's daughter.

The sixth had Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-purple groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a Teal. He was also very overweight, hardly muscular, but slightly big for his age. He had a big star-shaped greyish/greenish birthmark on the left side of his face and was wearing a turquoise and swamp green colored jumpsuit. He also wore a turqoise beanie hat, a swamp green scarf and turqoise mittens. This was Morton 'Gluttony' Pelekai, Stitch and Angel's sixth oldest son.

The seventh had Stitch's physical structure. He had lime-green tacky outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a grey. He was pretty small, due to being one of the youngest, and kinda plump. He also wore a purple and black colored jumpsuit, a purple beanie hat, a black scarf and purple mittens. This was Kevin 'Greed' Pelekai, Stitch and Angel's seventh oldest son.

The eighth had Stitch's physical structure. He had blue groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a lighter blue. He wore an orange bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of monster teeth on it. He looks like a younger and smaller version of Stitch. He also wore a grey and black colored jumpsuit, a grey beanie hat, a black scarf and grey mittens. This was Stitch Pelekai Jr., Stitch and Angel's eighth oldest, or rather youngest, son.

Stitch Junior poked out his tongue, letting a snowflake land upon it. He giggled gleefully as this happend. The Stitch Kids then all began laughing as they began tossing snowballs at each other. Then Kooky pulled out a snowball bazooka, making his siblings go 'eep'. Kooky began shooting massive snowball cannonballs at his siblings, knocking them down flat and cothering them in snow. Only their heads and some of their feet poked out of the snow, wiggling to get out. Kooky laughed hysterically. He had been meaning to test out this new creation for a while now.

_Wormtail96 presents..._

**Bendy's Jingle Jingle Jangle**

While the Stitch Kids played, folks all over Toon City began putting up last-minute decorations for Christmas. The Eds had put up 'Santa, land here' posters on their roofs and The KND had sent up batman-esque light signals with a pictures of santa and presents. Lilo and Stitch had put up a holy reef on their door, Yin and Yang decorated their Dojo with tinsel, Danny Phantom was putting up christmas lights around his house, and all around town, toons were exchanging a good "Merry Christmas!" to each other.

* * *

Our story officially begins at Foster's Home for Imaginry Friends, where Mr. Herriman and Frankie were leading out a large group of imaginary friends for Christmas caroling... 

"Come along, everyone!" Mr. Herriman instructed as he, Frankie and the large group of imaginary friends exited through the gates and towards Toon City. Herriman looked back to Madame Foster, who was at the door of the house, "We will be back in time for Christmas dinner, Madame." Madame Foster nodded, and then walked back into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, a certain imaginary friend was at sinister work. 

An imaginary friend was silently walking down the steps on one of the house's stairs cases with a flash light in one furry hand and a scroll of parchment in the other. He looked like a Doctor Suess character that had spikey yellow fur with black zig-zag stripes. His name was Bendy.

When Bendy reached the bottom of the stair case, he skidded on a rug, making him slip down into the hallway, knocking into a small pedestal. A ming vase that was positioned on top of the pedestal nearly tipped over, until Bendy saw this and grapped it with his feet. He sighed in relief and placed the vase back in its upright postion. He got back up on his feet, and continued on his misson. He opened the scroll of parchment and took a look at it. It was a map. But not just any map. This was a map that led to his Christmas presents! Normally, each Friend of the house got only one present, but due to a new system, each friend would not only get a gift from Foster's, but a gift from each other. (So you can imagine how much Bloo liked that.) It was kinda like a 'Secret Santa' system. Now, how did Bendy get his hands on this map, you ask? Well, let's just say, he had to 'slit a few throats'...

Bendy turned on his flash light and turned a hallway, after taking his look of his map. He opened a door and looked inside. It turned out to be a closet, after shining his flash light inside it.

"This does not make any sense." Bendy said, looking back at his map. The said nothing about a closet. Well, the map's quality was a tad crued. After further inspection, he noticed that the map was indicating to the door next to this one.

After opening the next door, Bendy saw that it led to a staircase, that led upstairs to a different room. He climbed the stairs, and when he reached the top, opened a green rustic door. When he entered, he saw the room was one of the many attics.

"Come on. Give me a break, here!" Bendy growled in annoyance. He had gone through a lot to get this map, and it better had lead to thing he wanted most: his Xmas presents. The map said the presents where in this room. Now, all Bendy had to do now was find out where exactly presents were in the room.

Bendy opened a truck full of junk and looked inside. No presents, just carbage. Bendy was now definately ticked! He glared at the map in his hand, "Oh, for God's sake! Who drew this map?! Eduardo?!" He slammed the trunk shut and started to walk off when he heard a creak. He paused as if frozen, and looked down at his left foot, shining the flash light upon them as well. He saw that the floorboard he was standing on was weaker than all the others, meaning one possible thing...

Bendy smirked, shouting, "Ah-ha!" as he placed the map into his non-existed pockets. He put the flash light into his jaws, leaving his hands free. Bendy then grabbed a large hammer off of the floor, raised it above his head and slammed it down onto the floor boards. He put the hammer down and started pushing the busted weak wood aside. His eyes widened at the site he saw before him: a whole mount of Christmas presents, all for him! He took the flash light out of his mouth and shouted ecstaticly, **"MY CHRISTMAS STASH!!!"**

The imaginary friend ran to a mount of carboard boxes, and positioned his flash light on top, so that it shone open Bendy's Christmas presents. As he did this, Bendy sang a little tune.

Bendy: **Oh, Christmas Eve,**

**Oh, Christmas Eve,**

**It's the day before you get free presents!**

**Oh, Christmas Eve,**

**Oh, Christmas Eve,**

**All of them for me!**

With his little Jingle finished, Bendy ran back to his presents and picked up a purple one with a green ribbon. He sat down with it like a little child, neatly undone the ribbon and gently took off the tape on the part where the wrapping was folded. He picked up the gift and slid the box out of the wrapping. He did want to leave any evidence that he had opened his presents, and he would simply re-wrap them for Christmas day.

However, Bendy's wide grin dropped when he pulled out the gift from the box. It was a...yellow and black stripped beanie hat!

"A beanie hat?" Bendy asked, confused. "Well, I guess it will go with my yellow and black stripped scarf."

Bendy then grabbed another red christmas present with Xmas tree patterns on it. He just ripped off the wrapping and knocked off the lid. It was a...pair of purple socks?!

"Socks?!" Bendy asked incredously, "You must be joking!"

In anger, Bendy grabbed an orange present with a blue ribbon, ripped off the wrapping with his teeth and opened it. It was...a package of toiletires (as in shower gel, cloths, deodorant, toothpaste, a tooth brush, soap, shampoo, soap, a luffa, etc.)

"Say it isn't so?!?!?" Bendy exclaimed in shock.

He frantically ripped open another present and the gift inside it made him foam at the mouth. A DVD with the title..._Tron._

**"TRON?!?!??!?! WHO WOULD BUY A DVD OF 'TRON' FOR A CHRISTMAS GIFT?!?! I MEAN, WHO LIKES 'TRON'?!?!? I SURE DON'T!!!" **Bendy took in a deep breath, and then screamed, when throwing the DVD at the flash light, knocking it off onto the floorboards. **"I HATE GETTING RUBBISH LIKE THIS FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!!"**

While Bendy ripped through the wrappings of his shoddy presents in search of at least one decent gift, the knocked over flash light rolled over 'till it face a mirror. The light shone upon the mirror and it reflected out of the window and into the sky. When the beam of light reached the peak of the sky, it began shimmering like a star.

* * *

Meanwhile, over near the docks of Toon City, _The Black Pearl _was floating by. All the pirates onboard where celebrating the Holdiday of Christmas in their own pirate way. 

On the deck, at the helm, three certain villains where popping the corks on wine bottles and pulling Christmas crackers. They were Captain Barbossa, Oogie Boogie and The Horned King.

"I believe it be your turn next, Horned King." Barbossa said, handing The Horned King an Xmas cracker, while Oogie Boogie pulled the cork off of a wine bottle.

"Very well." The Horned King said dryly, taking the Xmas cracker.

Oogie chuckled, as he said, "Yeah, give it a pull. Ya might get a paper crown." After saying this, Barbossa placed a purple crown on top of his own hat, while Oogie placed an orange one on his own.

"Well, of course I will. They all come with paper crowns." HK replied with a snap, as he pulled on the cracker. With a small bang, it revealed a yellow paper crown. "Behold, a paper crown." HK deadpanned as he placed the paper crown on top of his head.

"Oh, all right." Oogie snarled. "Lighten up, will ya?"

Just then, the monkey on Barbossa's shoulder began screeching. It was pointing out towards the sky.

"What is it, Jack?" Barbossa asked his pet monkey, now known as Jack.

Oogie then saw what Jack the monkey was pointing to. It was the shimmer of light created by Bendy's flash light. But, of course, he did not see that. "Hey, look at that! There is something twinkling in the sky."

"Where?" Barbossa asked, looking through his telescope up into the sky.

HK snatched the telescope off of Barbossa, saying, as he looked through it. "He said the sky, Barbossa."

Barbossa snatched the telescope back, and saw the shimmer in the sky through it. "Ah, now I be seeing it." He closed the telescope, saying, "Well, then, I don't suppose it would hurt by inspecting what the Hubb-bubs all about."

With that said, Barbossa began walking towards the side of the ship where the boats were. As he clampered in, he turned to Oogie and HK, "Well...aren't ye be coming?" HK and Oogie just rolled their eyes and followed the Captain to the boat. Once they were all in, the boat lowered into the sea. "Straight towards shore, men!" Barbossa ordered. He saw HK and Oogie looking at him, strangely. He snarled, "That means you two!" The other two villains groaned angrilly as they grabbed the oars and began rowing.

And so, Barbossa, Oogie Boogie and The Horned King began their 'journy' to discover the mystery of the shimmering light in the sky. Man, what idiots...

* * *

**(A/N) And that's the ending to Chapter One, everyone! It seems that Bendy is not at all happy with his Christmas presents. (Well, I bet you wouldn't if one of them was **_**'Tron' **_**on DVD! However, to those who actually DO like it, I apologize in advance.) And the three villains have set out on their 'quest'. Also, If you haven't seen Jingle Jingle Jangle on TV, you can always watch it on Youtube. You know, so you can watch it there, and understand this parody more.**

**Well, anyway, Read and Review, Folks! And once more, Merry Christmas! **


	2. Chapter Two: Bendy's Sinister Plot

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone to Chapter Two of **_**Bendy's Jingle Jingle Jangle! **_**In this chapter, Bendy hatches a sinister plot to cash in on other people's Christmases! Let us continue, shall we?

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Bendy's Sinister Plot**

Meanwhile, back at Foster's, the very chimney of the house began moving. It crashed through every wall, door and anything in its path as it continued to one of the rooms of the house. The room belonging to Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo.

Currently, a human boy, a human man and the three of the four imaginary friend residents of the bedroom were inside the room, putting up decorations for the big day.

The human boy had brown haired with brown eyes. He wore a long sleeve white shirt underneath a red short sleeved shirt, a green backpack, brown pants, and white-black sneakers. His name was Mac.

The first imaginary friend looked like a blue pac-man ghost, but with big eyes and a wide smile. He was Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Mac's Imaginary Friend.

The second imaginary friend was tall, red coloured, had one crooked eye and a missing arm. He wore basketball shoes on and had a blue '1' on his chest. His name was Wilt.

The third imaginary friend was a mixed breed of a bird, tree, and airplane. She had green tree palms for hair, a benty red beak, the tree base for the head, blue airplane part on her body, a white bottom, and orangish legs and feet. Her name was Coco and all she could say...was Coco.

The human man was a tall, tanned man who had huge muscles. His black hair was long and had a huge jaw. He wore purple tunic with a tiny beanie with a gold ball on top of it. His name was Kronk.

Mac placed the star on top of the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room. He smiled, saying, "There! Now the tree looks perfect. Right, Bloo?"

Bloo walked over to Mac, while holding a plat full of cookies and a glass of milk. "Yeah, whatever." Bloo shrugged, shoveling several cookies into his mouth and downing the milk.

"Bloo!" Mac scolded, seeing this. "Those aren't yours! They're for Santa!"

"Not to worry, Mac." Kronk said, while checking his wrist-watch, "I knew Bloo couldn't resist eating the cookies and drinking the milk, so I started cooking a fresh batch a little ago. Shouldn't take long, now."

"Cool." Mac nodded, but he then noticed something, "Hey, have any of you guys seen Eduardo?"

Wilt answered, "I think he went off a while ago to get something. He should be back any minute."

"Coco" Coco simply spoke.

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal an imaginary friend that looked like a muscular male purple-furred male Minotaur wearing a pair of gray pants, gray boots, and a black belt with a white skull belt buckle. His name was Eduardo. Eduardo was actually holding up the very chimney of the house, which at the beginning of this chapter, was being moved from its original position to this room. The others' eyes widened and their jaws dropped as Eduardo brought the chimney into bedroom, destroying more of the roof above doing so, and then placed it on one side of the room.

"Not too shabby, eh, Amigos?" Eduardo asked with a smile to his friends, who still had looks of shock on their faces. Eduardo then shoved his head into the fireplace and looked up into the inside of the chimney for inspection if it was all ready for Santa Claus' arrival. He smiled, saying, with his voice echoing, "The chimney is ready and waiting!"

When Eduardo pulled his head out of the fireplace, Mac exclaimed, incredously, "Eduardo! You brought the chimney into the bedroom?!"

"Is that a problem, Señor Mac." Eduardo asked with a raised eye-brow and folded arms.

"Eduardo, when Mr. Herriman sees this, he's gonna have a cow!" Bloo snapped. "And futher more..." He was about to continue when a 'ding' was heard.

"Ooh, my cookies are done." Kronk chimmed merrily, as he rushed to a miniature oven. He put on mittens and opened the oven door. He pulled out a tray, with warm choc-chip cookies, picked up a carten of milk and walked over to an armchair, positioned next to the chimney Eduardo brought in. "Ah, Santa's favourite; cookies with milk."

Coco walked over to the chair and placed a peace of paper, saying 'Sit here' for Santa Claus on the armchair. "Coco." Coco smiled.

"Well, I guess we're all ready for santa to arrive." Wilt grinned with a wide smile. "I'm sorry, but I am just so excited!"

"Who wouldn't be, Wilt?" Bloo asked rhetorically, laughing a bit.

Coco then began running around and around in excitment, shouting, "Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco!!"

Eduardo then began to dance around and sing happily.

Eduardo: _**Check your list,**_

_**And check it twice,**_

_**For Santa Claus is coming!!**_

Just then, the doors slammed open to reveal to a yellow picasso-faced creature with a turban, a white dress with black spots, a white turban, red nails, green and black striped socks, black shoes and a tail of springs with with red anf blue tips. This was Duchess.

"Duchess!" Eduardo exclaimed, still joyfully. "What brings you here?"

"Why did you take the chimney, you imbecile!" Duchness snapped furiously.

"Well, it is Christmas, Duchess." Eduardo smiled. "And we all await for Santa Claus to arrive!"

Duchess growled as she pulled out a decorative white stocking with black spots and her name stitched onto it. "Well, you just make sure that Santa Claus sees _my _stocking! Otherwise, I will personally see to it that you are stuffed into the Christmas Turkey!! Understood?!"

Wilt took the stocking, saying uncertainly, "Uh, yeah, sure thing, Duchess. I'll just place it up, right now." With that said, Wilt took the stocking over to the chimney and began hammering it into place.

Duchess then left out of the door, muttering, _"Idiots.." _Everyone glared after Duchess, minus Wilt that is, who was still working on the stocking.

"And a Merry Christmas to you to, Duchess!" Wilt called after Duchess, clearly not hearing what she had said.

"Oh, yeah. She's definately on the Naughty List." Kronk deadpanned, referring to Duchess.

Then, there was a knocking sound. Eduardo gasped in joy, thinking it was Santa. He shoved his head into the fireplace again and looked up. "Santa!!"

However, the knocking was actually coming from the window. Someone was knocking their first on it, trying to get the gang's attention. "Santa?" Eduardo asked, as he ran over to the window. He opened it, shouting, "Santa!"

However, Eduardo's excitment was short-lived as he saw that person outside the window, who was flying via to a Hover-bot on his backpack, was not Santa Claus at all.

This person was a tall, pale, teenage boy. He had a spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. He was Jack Spicer.

The Foster's Gang and Kronk rushed over to window and smiled upon seeing Jack Spicer. Eduardo, however frowned dully with a dry expression on his face. It was good to see that Jack Spicer had come to visit, but he was really expecting Santa to be there.

"A very Merry Christmas to you, guys!" Jack Spicer smiled cheerfully. He then pulled out a cactus, saying, "I just thought I'd visit before dinner, and give you guys a-" Jack Spicer did not get to finish as Eduardo happily grabbed him into a huge and pulled him into the room.

"I'll be home for Christmas, Señor Jack Spicer!" Eduardo laughed loudly as he swung Jack Spicer around as if in a dance. "Becuase Santa Claus is coming!"

"Well, let me be one of the first to say how happy I am for you, Eduardo, but you're making me dizzy, here!" Jack Spicer yelped as he was started to get really dizzy from being spun around and around. "So, if you could just let me go now, I'd really appreciate it!"

"Okay." And with that, Eduardo let Jack Spicer go, sending him flying flat into a wall. The others gringed at this, while Bloo snickered a bit.

"Man, that's gonna hurt on Christmas morning." Bloo snickered evilly.

"Oooh, are you alright Jack?" Mac asked Jack Spicer, who was now prying himself from the wall.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Jack Spicer said, after successfully prying himself from the wall that he was stuck to. He then brushed himself off, and then pulled out the now busted up cactus, "Now, as I was saying, I brought you guys a little gift. It's a cactus."

"Wow, thanks, Jack." Wilt said, taking the cactus from Jack Spicer.

"Coco coco coco." Coco said happily.

Mac smiled, as Wilt placed the cactus on top of the mantle place of the chimney, "It sure does fit with the decorations."

"Come on, Señor Jack." Eduardo smiled, opening out his arms. "How about one big Xmas hug?"

As Eduardo approached Jack Spicer, with arms open wind, Jack grimanced, _"Oh, boy. Chin up, Jack. Just ignore the fact that you're about to get crushed by his hug. Smile. Let the spirit of the season take-' _Too late. Eduardo pulled Jack Spicer into a bone-crushing hug.

"I feel all fuzzy inside, Señor Jack." Eduardo grined as he then pulled Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Kronk into the hug.

"'Tis the Season, Eduardo." Wilt nodded, wincing a bit.

"'Tis?" Eduardo asked confused, letting hid friends go out of the hug.

"That warmth, Eduardo. That 'fuzzy feeling' is the spirit of the holiday" Kronk explained to Eduardo.

Eduardo was still kinda confused, "Spirit?"

"In here, Eduardo." Mac said, placing his hand on where Eduardo's heart was.

"My udder?"

Bloo smacked his hand over his eyes, and shook his head, saying, "Oh, you are _so _stupid..."

"Coco coco coco." Coco rolled her eyes.

"You're right. He does know how to tax someone's patience." Jack agreed with Coco, crossing his arms.

Then, without warning, SLAM!! The door to the room curst open like thunder, much to the suprise of the Foster's Gang, Jack Spicer and Kronk. The one who was at the door this time was Bendy! And boy, did he look furious!

"Bendy?" Mac asked, suprised to see an imaginary friend who was definately not a friend at all of him and the rest of the group.

"What are you doing here?" Bloo glared at his arch-enemy, as did Wilt and Coco.

Eduardo, however, remembering that it was still Christmas, I time of joy and happiness, smiled and ran up to the yellow and black imaginary friend. He exclaimed, "Señor Bendy! Santa is coming to Foster's tonight! This is so exciting, no?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" Bendy snapped sarcastically, shoving past the minotaur imaginary friend, "And I'm a little lepricon, looking for his pot of gold!!" Bendy marched to the armchair and sat down into it, knocking over the carten of milk and the plate of cookies, doing so. Kronk yelped and dived to the floor, saving the milk and cookies just in the nick of time. He sighed in relief. Bendy then scowled, "I hate Christmas!"

"Oh, come on, Bendy. Surly you jest." Wilt said to Bendy, trying to reason with him. Bendy just turned the other way, not facing Wilt. "Bendy?"

Bendy then faced them again and scowled deeply. He then explained what has just happened recently that made him this angry. "You know what? I used that map I got to find my Christmas present stash. And you know what else, my presents bite, you guys!"

**"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!??!?!" **Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Jack Spicer and Kronk exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, Bendy, how could you have been so selfish?!" Mac asked, sobbing and breaking down to his knees.

"Oh, Mr. Herriman and Frankie's trusts; shattered!" Kronk cried, going into hysterics.

"Shame on you!" Jack Spicer snapped, while doing the figure gesture of rubbing of shame onto him.

"I'm sorry, but that is not okay!" Wilt exclaimed.

"You Jerk!" Bloo yelled, pointing accusingly at Bendy.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco!!!" Coco squawked furiously.

"That is very bad, Señor Bendy!" Eduardo scolded.

Bendy, however, would have none of this, as he stood up on the top of the chair, yelling, "Hey, you know it and I know it!! Christmas is the one time of the year when parents, guardians and friends are supposed to but you everything you want! And all I got was a lot of junk! For crying out loud, who in their right mind got a 'Tron' DVD. I mean, come on!"

As Bendy mentioned the 'Tron' DVD, Coco gulped and began whistling innocently, indicating that she was the one who bought him that 'Tron' DVD.

"Now, hold it right there, Bendy! The true meaning of Christmas isn't about materialistic needs or selfish wants! It actually comes form here!" Mac told Bendy as he then placed his hand on where Bendy's heart was, much to his annoyance.

"That's my udder your touching." Bendy deadpanned, making Mac groan in exasperation.

Eduardo picked up Bendy, saying, "Silly Señor Bendy. Parents and Guardians do not bring presents, Santa does!" He then began to skit and skat, going back into 'excited' mode.

Bendy then broke down and put his face into his hands, sobbing, "It's like a Nightmare Before Christmas, you guys!! I've never seen so much socks and underwear!!" As Bendy said this, Eduardo found a little red lightbulb on the armchair. When no one was looking, he slipped the lightbulb into one of Bendy's non-existed pockets (as in, a pocket on his furry body). "An imaginary friend shouldn't have to see that kinda stuff!!"

Kronk pouted, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up into the air. "Well, Bendy, I, for one, think you just need to adopt a better attitude."

Bendy then began to mockingly mimick Kronk, "'I think you just need to adopt a better..." With that said, an idea dawned upon Bendy. A truly awful, fowl, sinister idea. "Adopt?" he then began running through the idea in his head, saying, "Stay with me." He then began acting out the idea as thought about through. First, he pretended he had just woken up from his sleep, "I wake up. It's Christmas morning." A wide sick grin spread across his face as he continued, "When I am in some other family's house and I cash in on their swank presents!!" Bendy jumped onto Jack Spicer's head as he said this and then dashed for the door. "I'm gonna get myself adopted this Christmas, guys!"

"Adoption?!" Everyone, minus Bloo asked incredously.

"Cool!" Bloo cheered after Bendy. "See ya, Jerk!" He began to dance in an indian-rain dance style, "No more Bendy! No more Bendy!"

Mac then rushed after Bendy along with his friends, pleading, "But Bendy, you can forsake Foster's, the place that took you in after your own family gave you up! Not now on Christmas Eve!"

"Why not?! After all, us Imaginary Friends do actually come here to be adopted, right?" Bendy snapped as he ran out the door, with Mac, Bloo and the group hot on his tail.

"Yeah, but you're doing it all for the wrong reasons! You're just after presents, nothing else!" Jack Spicer shouted after the yellow and black imaginary friend, narrowly dodging the same pedestool Bendy nearly broke in the last chapter.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco!" Coco added in agreement.

"So what?!" Bendy snarled.

* * *

By now, they had all reached the foyer. Bendy had then quickly snatched some adoption forms from Mr. Herriman's office, and put on his black woolen jacket and yellow and black scarf. Bendy now opened the left front door, ready to start his malicious plot.

"But It's Christmas, Bendy! A time of peace, family and togetherness!" Wilt tried his best to reason.

"That's right! It IS Christmas!! And I want presents! **BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!" **Bendy crackled evilly like a lunatic as he opened and ran out the door.

The gang ran out the door in time to see Bendy running down the pathway and to the gates. By now, it was getting even darker outside and the snow continued to fall.

"You'll regret this, Bendy!" Kronk called after Bendy one last time. "Don't turn your back on the true meaning of Christmas!"

As the gang watched hopelessly as Bendy ran out the gates and into the streets of the many houses of Toons, in search of a home where he can get himself adopted into and get his grimy furry hands on presents. They all looked worried as they suspected that all this was not going to end well.

"Oooh, Santa is not going to like this, one bit, Amigos." Eduardo told his friends worriedly. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(A/N) And that's the end of Chapter Two, everybody! My, God, Bendy is so selfish, eh? Now, he is gonna try and get himself adopted into other Toons' families and cash in on their presents! The Fiend!! Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trog Christmas Party

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone to Chapter Two of **_**Bendy's Jingle Jingle Jangle! **_**In this chapter, Bendy hatches a sinister plot to cash in on other people's Christmases! Let us continue, shall we?

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**The Trog Christmas Party**

As Bendy walked down the streets of the many houses through the snow, he began thinking over what he was gonna get for christmas, "I can't wait to see what I am going to get this year. Maybe a car, maybe a diamond watch." Just then, he saw something across the street. Something that made him smirk.

Across the street were a group of Christmas Carolers singing at the doors of the house. At the front door of the house was Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Sora, Ariel, Danny Phantom and Juniper Lee. They smiled as the carolers continued their song.

The carolers consisted of No Limit 5, his cousin Mystery, Time Zone, The Eds, Spongebob Squarepants, El Tigre/Manny Rivera and his friend Frita.

Carolers:_** Deck the Halls **__**the halls with boughs of holly**_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la**_

Eddy brought out a large jar with a dollar sign on it.

Carolers: _**Gives us money, or we'll never stop singing**_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la**_

Mickey rolled his eyes as he dropped a few coins of Munny **(A/N) Ala, Kingdom Hearts) **into the jar.

"Thanks." Eddy smirked.

"Merry Christmas!" Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Sora, Ariel, Danny Phantom and Juniper Lee cheered happily to the Christmas Carolers as they went back inside the house.

"Merry Christmas!" No Limit 5, Mystery, Time Zone, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Spongebob, El Tigre and Frita called back as they then started to walk off to the next house. However they were stopped as, you guessed it, Bendy got in their way.

"Oh, hi, Bendy." El Tigre said dull. "Merry Christmas." The truth was, none of these carolers really liked Bendy much at all, but seeing that it was indeed Christmas, the least they could do was show some of the Christmas spirit by wishing a happy holiday to the yellow and black imaginary friend.

"Merry, Christmas, pals!" Bendy said enthusiastically with an obviously fake smile, as he put an arm around Time Zone. "I was came by and saw you guys Caroling. So I just wondered that perhaps I could join you guys."

"Well..." NL said, thinking it over. I suppose it wouldn't be any trouble, I guess."

"And then, after that, we can go back to NL's place, have some Eggnog and...have some _presents?" _Bendy then suggested with a more sly grin.

As Bendy said this, Edd's narrowed his eyebrows. He then said, "Okay, Bendy, what are you up to?"

Then, with a sigh, Bendy realised that there was no fooling them now that Edd had some suspictions of the imaginary friend. He then began to explain his evil plan of getting himself adopted into one of the families of Toon City and cash in on their swank presents. After he had finished his explanation, the carolers looked at him in shock, Time Zone and Ed's jaws even dropped down into the snow.

"Are you mad?!" Mystery shouted angrilly at Bendy.

"For Lord's sake, Bendy, I can't believe that you would try such a similar sinister plot like Eddy did last Christmas!" Edd scolded Bendy with crossed arms.

"Seriously?" Bendy inquired, turning to Eddy.

Eddy nodded. "Yep" He then warned the imaginary friend, "Take it from me, Bends. I really have TRIED this scam once before and it didn't work. Not only that, but it was A LOT more trouble than it was worth."

Bendy, however, snorted and commented "Maybe it didn't work for YOU, but it's GOING to work for ME." and with that last comment, Bendy ran off to continue his plot.

Just before Bendy was out of ear-shot, Eddy shouted out to him, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Of course, Bendy did not hear them. The carolers all sighed in annoyance, watching Bendy run off. They couldn't believe that he was gonna actually go through with it. However, the decided that if Bendy had to learn his lesson the hard way, so be it. They then began to walk off to the next house to carol at.

"Man, what a Jerk." Time Zone remarked about Bendy.

"You got that right, Bucko." Ed said suprisingly smartly.

"Well, I say we should just get back to our Caroling." Spongebob suggested, lightening the mood for everyone, making them smile.

* * *

Now, Bendy was walking across the snow path that led to Lilo and Stitch's place. They were his first targets. However, he then tripped and landed on...grass? He looked up to see Lilo and Stitch's house. All the area around it had no snow, only a bit of frost. He stood up saying, "Where'd the snow go?" He then saw the reason why; there was a whole lot of space ships parked around the house. The heat given off from them must have melted most of the snow. He then saw something else; decorations were all over the house, with a large banner, saying _'WELCOME TO THE TROG CHRISTMAS PARTY 2007!!!' _and there were lights flashing and music from blaring from the window, indicating futher that there was a party of some sort going on inside the house. 

Bendy then walked over to the door and gave the door a knock. Just then, the door opened to reveal a girl, an adult Trog, Sid Pelekai and Kevin Pelekai.

She was a Hawaiian girl who had long raven hair, and wore a red muumuu with leave patterns and wore sandals. Her name was Lilo Pelekai.

The Trog next to Lilo looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of his fur was a darker blue. He had antennas, an extra pair of arms, and quills coming out of his back. He wore a red and yellow jumpsuit. His name was Stitch Pelekai, Lilo's best friend and the father of the Stitch Kids.

"Ho ho ho, Lilo and Stitch, good pals!" Bendy greeted with a wide grin.

Just then, he let out a sharp yell of pain, **"OUCH!!"** Kevin had just bitten him on the face where his nose would have been. If he had one that is.

"Hey, nipping at your nose, Bendy! Ha, ha!" Kevin laughed.

Sid nodded, "I'm Jack Frost," he then pointed at Kevin, "And Kevin's Mr. Snowflake!"

Bendy snarled quietly, "Oh, why you dirty-!" He then quickly regained his composure, saying with a fake smile, "Listen up, Lilo and Stitch. It's the darndest thing. I was just walking down the street, when 'Whoosh' a reindeer swoops down and lands down right beside me!"

Lilo and Stitch were suprised by this, "No way!" They said in disbelief.

"Way!" Bendy reassured the two. He then lied futher on, taking advantage of the two's naiveness "And he had a note in his mouth! A telegrame from Santa Claus, himself!"

**"WOW!!" **Lilo, Stitch, Sid and Kevin gasped, totally taken by suprise at this 'tale'.

Bendy then pulled out a piece of paper from pocket, which had a few mocking doodlez of Mr. Herriman on it, but Bendy was passing it off as a letter from Santa. He made sure Lilo and Stitch did not get a close look at it. He then continued, "Santa says that he has got so fat over the Summer that he can't fit down the chimney installed into my bedroom." Lilo then tried to take a look at the note, but Bendy put in pack into his pocket, saying, "So he is going to leave _my _presents at _your _house!"

"Our house?!" Stitch asked happily.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Lilo asked Bendy as she took Bendy by the hand and brought him into the house. "Come on!"

When Lilo, Stitch, Sid and Kevin brought Bendy into the house, he couldn't believe it. There was a party to end all parties going on in the house! Almost every Trog in the universe was here, taking part in the party. Trogs were dancing, chatting and eating all the wonderful alien and Earth food placed open many tables. There was disco lights, Christmas Techno music, many vivid decorations and in one corner of the room, there was a gianormous white tree with red tinsel, baubles and a Star on top. There were mountains of Christmas presents pilled around it, much to Bendy's delight. In fact, the theme of the party was snow and frost, meaning everything in the room was cothered or even made of ice and snow.

**"WHOA!!"** Bendy gaped at the spectacle. "What a party!" He looked around the Party to see Trogs like Stitch's wife Angel, Shadeigo, his wife Gatomontwo (who wasn't a Trog, but a Digimon, but was invited anyway), Shademon, Rose, Mage, Bonnie, Vivi, Fame, Fortune, Clyde, Shoe, Gigi, Barty, Clyde, Scorpio, Saturn, Sparky, Neros, Phantom, Darth Ben Valor, Amberwind993, Leroy, Devil, Hannibal, Inferno, Cyrus, Liko, Lika, Herman, Leroy Junior, Ryan, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, Stitch Junior, The Scorpio Kids, Vivian (The Shadow Sirien, not the Trog), Arrow, Sleet, etc and the glass upon glass of wine and several large turkeys. He then realised something as he turned to Lilo, "Hey, Lilo, how just about every Trog in the Universe be here. I mean, your house isn't exactly the biggest."

"Well, Magic has no limitations, Bendy." A voice came out of nowhere. Bendy watch in suprise as a small cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of him. When it cleared, Bendy saw another Trog before him.

The Trog was an armadillo-like Trog (Similar to Armadillomon from _Digimon_). He had turquoise outer-fur, and dark-purple inner-fur, and his shell was dark purple with turquoise markings on it. He also had a mauve snout and a wormlike tail, as well as metal arms, legs, and feet, along with a scarf, purple trench coat, and grey patched wizard hat. He was Wormtail96 Yaxley, the Head of the Department of International Turogian Cooperation and law at the I.T.M. (International Trog Ministry).

"Wormtail96 Yaxley?" Bendy asked, a bit weirded out by the current appearance of the wizard he had known for a while now.

Wormtail96 then inspected his current appearance then chuckled, "Oops. Sorry. I feel you'll find my original form more recognizable." He then clapped his mechanical claws and another small cloud of purple smoke cothered around him. When it cleared, he had took on another appearance.

He now looked like the most bizzare being ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail.

"Oh, now I recognize ya." Bendy nodded.

Wormtail96 then explained what he did to the room. "Now, Bendy, you remember how Cosmo and Wanda held a Fairy Convention in Timmy Turner's bathroom by magically transforming the bathroom way larger then it is, you know, like a T.A.R.D.I.S?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that's exactly what I did here. Though, mind you, it did take a lot of magical skill to do."

Stitch then placed a claw upon Bendy's shoulder, "So make yourself at home, Bendy."

"I believe I will." Bendy smirked, keeping his true intentions to himself, of course. Wormtail96 then walked off to rejoin the party with Phantom and Neros, while transforming back into his Trog form.

"Hey, Bendy!" Kevin called to Bendy from the fire place that, like a lot of other things in the room, was made of ice. "You wanna warm up by the fire? Well, ya can't! It's ice!" he flicked the ice fire with

Sid laughed again, "I'm Jack Frost!"

Kevin then crackled along with Sid, "And I'm Mr. Snowflake!!"

"I heard ya, the first time, ya little-!" Bendy grumbled under his breath, but instead of continuing, he looked around the party, taking note of the snow and ice theme. "Yeah, so I like the theme here. What with all the snow and-" He then tripped faced-first onto the ice floor. "...Ice!"

"Glad you like it." Sid said coming over. "It was my idea. Every year, us Trog's gather together and through a party! and as you've noticed, the theme this year is Snow and Ice!" Kevin then came up and bite Bendy where his nose would have been, if he had one, again. He screamed and pain, and then began skidding around the Ice flooring.

Then Lilo pulled out a microphone and spoke into it, catching most of Trogs' attention. "Before we continue with the party, I'd like to give a special "'thank you'" to both Slushy and Sparky for helping us get the party ready. It creates just the right atmosphere." A few cheers when out for Slushy and Sparky, who waved happily in appreciation.

As Bendy continued to skid around on the ice floor, he past Barty Karkaroff "catching Salina under the mistletoe" after seeing Angel, Bonnie, Sparky and Shoe do the same with Stitch, Mage, Belle and Gigi. Salina was feigning reluctance, but commented "Very well. But just this once, and ONLY because it's Christmas." She then grabbed the Troglodyte who had a crush on her, and pulled him in for one heck of a kiss, much to Barty's delight.

Finally, Bendy landed face-first again onto the ice floor, this time, near the giant Christmas tree. He looked up and gaped in excitment as he saw the mountains upon mountains of Christmas presents. **"PRESENTS!!!"**

Just then, seven people came over to Lilo and Stitch, who were watching Bendy oddly.

The first was an Italian man with brown hair and a mustache and wore a red hat with an "M" logo. He had blue eyes that shone with passion. Plus, he wore a red long sleeved shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. His name was Mario Mario, the plumber and Lilo's adoptive father.

The second was a women with beautiful blond hair and blue eyes that twinkled with excitement. She wore a small crown, and a pink dress with a gem pendant. She was Princess Peach, Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and Lilo's adoptive mother.

The third was a black haired Hawiian women with brown eyes and the same style nose as Lilo's. Plus, she wore lipstick, a white shirt with red sleeves, blue shorts, white socks, and brown boots. This woman was known as Nani Pelekai, Lilo's older sister.

The fourth was a partly thinner Italien man with brown hair and a mustache and wore a green hat with an "L" logo. He had blue eyes that shone with passion. Plus, he wore a green long sleeved shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. His name was Luigi Mario, a plumber, Mario's brother and Lilo's adoptive uncle.

The fifth was a purple tubby alien. He had four yellow eyes, a yellow t-shirt with red leaves on it and blue shorts with a white stripe on it. He was the Trog/Experiment creator, Jumba Jookiba.

The sixth was a slim, noodle-like alien with four legs, an antenna on top of his head and one big eye. He wore a blue shirt. His name was Pleakly.

The seventh and final of the group was a female Trog. She was pink in color except for her chest area, which was a light lavender color except for a silver 'V' in the middle of it. Her eyes were a blue color, and she had long antennae. She also wore a light-mauve and dark violet jumpsuit. She was Angel, Stitch's wife and mother of the Stitch Kids.

"Uh, Lilo, we just got this phone call and, oh, he's already here." Nani said to Lilo, holding a phone, and then glared at Bendy, who was still gaping at the presents. She handed the phone to Lilo, who listened along with Stitch. After listening to the person over the phone, Lilo and Stitch glared at a certain yellow and black imaginary friend, who now picked up one of the presents. Soon, Jumba and Pleakly had spread word to all the other Trogs in the party, and let's just say, they were not amused.

Bendy then walked back to the group, obviously not noticing that they, and everyone else at the party, were all glaring at him. "Say, you guys. When can I open my present here? I really wanna see what I got!"

Lilo then put on a fake smile and said as she snatched the present in Bendy's hands away and said, "Actually, we got something better for you." She then handed Bendy the top of a carbage can.

"Uh, what's this?" Bendy asked, still not catching on as to what was going on.

Angel then walked over to a lever and gave it a pull with one of her antennas, saying, "Bye-Bye!"

"Uh, what's that?" Bendy asked, more worried this time. Just then, a trap door opened below Bendy's feet, leading down a large pipe. Bendy the fell through the trap door, and began sliding down the pipe, screaming in sheer terror as he used the lid of the carbage can as a toboggan.

Bendy slid down many twists, turns, loops and whirls of the ice-slides as he rode on the ice-rollercoaster. He thought it was never going to stop as he continured to scream at the top of his lungs. His tongue then flopped out of his mouth and got stuck frozen on part of the ice-slide.

Eventually, the slide led to a hole in the wall of the house and he shot out of said hole like a rocket, passive the laughing Trogs and towards the door. Luigi opened the door, to let Bendy with his stretching tongue that was still stuck to the ice-slide to fly right out of it.

* * *

When Bendy was sent flying out the house, with his tongue still stretching, he grabbed a tree, stop him being pulled back into the house. As he clinged onto the tree, Lilo, Stitch, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Nani, Jumba, Pleakly and Angel walked along his tongue angrilly towards him. (Well, Lilo, Stitch and Angel at least. The others just walked along side them.) 

"We're onto your Schtick, Bendy!" Lilo snapped at Bendy angrilly.

"Indeed." Jumba agreed in his thick Russian accent, poking Bendy on the head. "You are nothing but 'Greedy Pete'. Trying to steal our Ohana's Christmas!"

"That's not true!" Bendy managed to gargle annoyed.

Pleakly scoffed sarcastically, "Yeah, right. As if we couldn't see right through your tricks. Heck, even if Mac's friends HAD NOT called us to warn us that you might try something like this we would have caught on eventually." He then held up the phone, indicating that it was Mac's friends who called them.

"So-a pleade be as-a kind to take-a your Christmas stealing ways-a somewhere else-a!" Mario scolded Bendy.

They all then turned back and marched back into the house, with Stitch remarking at Bendy, "Stupid Head!!!" at slammed the door on Bendy's still stretching tongue, crushing it and sending it shooting back into his mouth (probably as it squeezes through the small crack of the closed door). Bendy screamed in pain as the throbbing tongue hung out the side of his mouth, with a bit of ice still stuck on the sore end.

Bendy then angrilly walked up to the door a bit and yelled, his words distorted a bit due to his swollen tongue, "Ah, who needs ya?!" He then stormed off the porch, yelling, "I got about a million Christmases on _this _block alone!!!"

So, since his plan to trick Lilo and Stitch had failed, he had to find someone else to target. And he knew just the person...or Irken. He then set off to find a certain Invader's home, where he would, at least TRY to, accomplish his evil plot!

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, that's the end of Chapter Three, Readers! Hope you liked the way I added in the Trogs and the OC Trogs, how I added in that scene it the beginning and also how well I put Lilo and Stitch in Johnny's role. Pretty effected, eh? Well, I guess you guys can tell already who's gonna play Rolf in the next chapter (Winks). Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	4. Chapter Four: Irkmas

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone to Chapter Four of **_**Bendy's Jingle Jingle Jangle! **_**Now, here is one of the more funnier chapters! It features Bendy learning a bit about a certain Irken's, Ah, what the hell, you all know it is Zim, Christmas. It even features one of the most funniest songs I have ever heard. Believe me, you'll laugh. So, read on, Loyal Readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Irkmas**

Meanwhile, at a green house with a purple roof and several giant wires surrounding it, in between two building, an Irken was at work decorating for the Holidays.

The Irken just about a human child or Troglodyte's size, who had green skin, a flat head, two black antennas, and a pair of huge pink eyes. He also wore a triangular purple sweater, a robotic purple and silver back-pack, long thin black gloves, and long thin black boots. His name was Zim.

Zim hung several Irken-brand gadgets on the roof gutters. He was standing on a little grey Irken-brand robot, who was currently extending his legs, to do said decoration task. His name was GIR.

Zim hopped off of GIR and onto the snowy ground, who's legs retracted back to normal size. The two admired their work. All the decorations were Christmas-like purple Irken-brand pieces of technolody!

Just then, Bendy came up from behind the two, also gawking at the obscure decorations. When Zim and GIR caught sight of Bendy, they starred oddly at him and vice versa. This went on for a short while, until Bendy spoke up, putting on a 'Puppy dog eyes' routine, with the additional quivering lip.

"Oh, Woe is me! Woe is me!" Bendy said in a miserable and woefull act.

Zim scoffed, pointing at Bendy, "Look at you, Earth Imaginary Friend!" he then asked, "What does your face sadden like the many faces of the Irkens after the failing of Operation: Impending Doom 1?"

Bendy then lied/explained, "Frankie and Mr. Herriman were attacked by renegade banking handlers, Zim!" He then collapsed to his needs and placed his hands on the Irken's thin shoulders, saying pathetically, "And they took all my Christmas presents!!"

"The Scoundrels!" Zim snarled, slamming his bony first into his bondy palm and pushing Bendy away with his bony feet. "We Irkens are wise to evil ways of the banking handlers!" He then smiled simply, saying, "But still, they are a more powerful clan then a race of Invaders." He then spun around on his bony feet and started to walk off. "I cannot help you on this matter." as he then headed towards his house, he snapped to GIR, "Come, GIR!"

"I like Waffles!" GIR beeped stupidly as he followed his master.

But Bendy was not going to give up. He ran up in front of the Irken and the robot, stopping them in their path. "No, wait! I'm begging you guys!" He then collapsed onto his knees again and grabbed Zim by the sweater, and said pleadingly, "I've got no Christmas, Zim! No presents, no family, no nothing! Please, Zim!"

Zim rolled his eyes as he then said calmly, "Very well, then."

Bendy couldn't believe it. His little act actually really did work! "Really?"

"Of course, my furry little yellow and black friend." Zim nodded as snapped his fingers and GIR's little hands turned into giant clamps. He used them to grab Bendy in a vice-like grip. "Come and join me, **ZIM, **in my Irken Yultide holiday!" With that said, Zim rushed into the house with GIR and Bendy following him.

* * *

Inside the house, Bendy gaped in shock at what he saw as GIR released him. Christmas-styled Irken technology of all kinds were crammed all around the living room as decorations and furniture. In fact, even the Xmas tree had laser guns for baubles, electric wires for tinsel and a electronic bomb for a star. 

"Behold, the wonder and wickidness that is Irkmas!!" Zim stated proudly, showing Bendy all around the living room. "A celebration of whatnots, bangles, knickknacks and an assortmant of alien food and of weapons of mass destruction!"

Bendy looked around the room in unease. This living room sure looked dangerous even though it was decorated in many vivid Irkmas decorations. "Yeah...very decorative." He then saw a portrait above the sofa of a fat ugly female Irken who had long antennas and one purple and one pink eye. She wore a black dress with a white apron. The portrait showed her cooking over a large couldron in the centre of planet Irk. "Say, who's the troll? You're Nana?"

Zim the took a look at the portrait of the female Irken and then looked back at Bendy, laughing his head off, placing his hands on his stomach. "You cramp by bowls!" He pointed back at the portrait, "Surely you recognize the Great Zashmiyek!!" He then explained, "She who lives in the centre of Irk, where she prepares the holiday feast for good male and female Irkens for Irkmas!" Zim then grabbed what looked like an Irken french horn and gave it to a weired out Bendy as he, himself grabbed what looked like an Irken accordion. GIR squeeled in delight as he grabbed a miniature silver trumpet. "Let us sing in honer of her great stewing an evil brain!!"

With that announced, Zim began to dance around Bendy in a goofy fashion. As he did so, he played the accordian and sung along with GIR, who played the trumpet.

Zim & GIR: _**Deep below the machines and rocks **_

_**There lives the ugly maiden fair**_

_**Whose kitchen pot is bigger than Her size of underwear….Hey! **_

Bendy then looked seriously creeped out, but with a nudge from GIR, played a low note of the french horn.

Zim & GIR: _**Zashmiyek who peels the root **_

_**And grinds the sausage with her boot! **_

The scene then changed to planet Irk as Zim stepped on a green yellow polka dotted sausage, sending the insides right into Bendy's face.

Zim & GIR: _**Zashmiyek who cures the meat **_

_**And stuffs the fruits and sugared beets! **_

Zim took the sausage insides and stuffed them into each of the sides of a carved weird Irken fruit. Zim, GIR and Bendy then popped out from each carve, with GIR holding a beet.

Zim & GIR: _**Zashmiyek who salts the pork **_

_**And stabs it with her silver fork! **_

Zim then shoved a thermo cooking fork into a purple coloured slice of pork and swung it up into the air. It landed into his mouth and he swallowed it whole.

Zim & GIR: _**Zashmiyek who cuts the cheese**_

GIR sliced through a mint-green chunk of cheese with a cooking knife, making magenta goop sploosh out of it

Zim & GIR: _**And gives the loaf of bread a squeeeeze! **_

Zim then gave a large loaf of bread a squeeze and scoffed away at it.

Then, the scene changed to Zim and GIR backing up Bendy to the edge of a cliff on Planet Irk. The cliff peek was just above a gianormous cauldron that consisted of boiling, bubbling water. The mood was now dark and gloomy, and the music was now slow paced and far more dramatic. As they began backing up Bendy, who was scared out of wits, they continued to sing in a just as slow pace and dark tone.

Zim & GIR: _**But should your invasions be never done **_

_**Your feeble arms too weak to toil **_

Zim and GIR then closed up on Bendy so close now that their faces were just inches away from each other.

Zim & GIR: _**Zashmiyek will surely come… **_

_**And throw you in the pot to boil…!**_

There was pause, until Bendy screeched incredously, **"WHAT?!?!" **

The scene then changed all Merry and cheerful again as Zim and GIR continued their song, back in fast pace and a more happy tone. They began to dance around Bendy again, like they did at the beginning of the song as they resumed their singing.

Zim & GIR: _**Zashmiyek who smokes the fish **_

_**And lays a slab on every dish! **_

GIR then grabbed Bendy by the hand and spun him around, letting him go so that he crashed into a pile of meat and food.

Zim & GIR: _**Zashmiyek who guts the hare**_

_**And seasons it with special care!**_

**"HOLD IT!! HOLD IT!! HOLD IT!!!" **Bendy screamed loud enough to catch Zim and GIR's attention and making the song end abbruptly and the scene changing back to that of Zim and GIR's living room. Zim and GIR then looked at the imaginary friend, who looked as though he was going to irrupt like a volcano.

Zim told Bendy simply, "We do not take request, Bendy. Sorry."

Bendy took in a deep breath and exhaled, calming down a bit. He then said more camly, placing his hands together, "Well, all that stuff of the Zashwhatever sounds all well and good, you guys, but, well..." he was struggling slightly on how to ask the next thing politely. The slightest odd tone in his voice could start to erose Zim and GIR's suspistion of the imaginary friend's true intentions.

"What?" Zim and GIR asked.

Bendy cleared his throat and continued, saying, "Well, I was just wondering when I, uh, I mean _we _rake in on all the cool presents?"

Zim smiled, as he began to rummage for something in his pocket. "Well, we Irkens are usually allowed to have a few small early presents before the big day tomorrow. So here you go!" he then pulled out an Irkmas present and handed it to Bendy, who eagerly took it with anticipation. It had a black wrapping with purple Irken logos on it, along with a red bow.

"Alright!! Finally, a proper present!" Bendy laughed, ripping off the wrapping. But his excitment was short lived, becuase when he opened it, he screamed in terror. **"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"** A purple Irken-brand robotic spider leaped out of the box and began crawling all over his face, with taisers, drills, knives, lasers, claws, etc, sticking out of its back on thick wires. He was able to throw it away in time before it could do any damage to him. **"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!?!?!?!?!"**

Zim laughed loudly and heavily, as he explained the present to Bendy, while GIR started to play with it. "Well, think about it, earth imaginary friend. Irkmas is partly a celebration of weapons of mass destruction. I mean, what else do you think we Irken's get for the holiday as presents?"

Bendy's jaw just dropped the ground it shock.

"Now, where were we?" Zim said, thinking back on what point he and GIR were at in song before Bendy cut them off. He then remembered. "Oh, yeah, that's it!"

As if automatically, Zim, GIR and even the robotic spider began to sing and dance again, with the robotic spider playing the hermonica.

Zim & GIR: _**Zashmiyek who bastes the lamb **_

_**And spits the glaze on every ham! **_

As the three sung and danced, a dry and unimpressed expression spread across Bendy's face. There was NO WAY he was spending Christmas here in this place!

_**Zashmiyek who bakes the strudel **_

_**Pickles feet and strings the noodle**_

**_Zashmiyek-_**

Without another word, Bendy simply walked to the front door. He opened it, walked outside and closed the door behind him. Zim, GIR and the robotic spider did not even notice or care that he had left.

* * *

Now Outside, Bendy walked down the street, now pretty ticked with his unsuccess. "What does it take to find a normal Christmas in this city? I mean, honestly!"

* * *

Back at Foster's, Mac and his friends were watching Bendy walking down the streets from the bedroom window. 

"There must be a way to get through to Bendy what the spirit of Christmas is about." Mac groaned in concern, putting his hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

Then, Eduardo came up to Mac with a piece of paper. "Senor Mac, look what I made!" He showed it to make. The paper had a drawing of Eduardo, himself standing next to Santa Claus, dressed up as an elf.

"Uh, that's really cool, Eduardo." Wilt assured Eduardo with a smile, placing his hand on Eduardo's shoulder.

"But it really saddens us to see Bendy so lost and confused." Kronk said, looking through the window at the passing Bendy.

Jack Spicer nodded and added, "I just know, deep inside him, a flame flickers with the blessings of this holiday!"

"Coco co?" Coco asked confused.

"Yeah, are you serious?! It's Bendy we are taking about!" Bloo agreed, annoyed. He couldn't believe that they were starting to wish they could help Bendy! "The guys a jerk!"

Wilt then said to Bloo, "Well, yeah, he is, kinda. But, perhaps, with a little faith, we could try to help Bendy see the light. I mean, it is possible, right?" Bloo, however, just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Well, then, perhaps it's time for faith to lend a helping hand." Mac said with a confident smirk. He pulled his friends in for a group huddle. The group then began formulating a little plan of their own to teach Bendy what Christmas was really about...

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, that ends of Chapter Three! I hope you guys found this chapter funny! I mean, you have to admit it, Zim and the Irkens celebrate one heck of a weird Christmas, eh?! Next Chapter includes Bendy trying to mooch off presents from his girlfriend, we check up on how the villains are getting along with their "Quest", and Mac, Bloo and co. at least TRY to teach Bendy the true meaning of Christmas! Read and Review, Loyal Readers!!**


	5. Ch 5: The Girlfriend, a Quest and Angels

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone to Chapter Five of **_**Bendy's Jingle Jingle Jangle! **_**We got quite a lot happening in this chapter, although it turned out slightly shorter rather than how long I actually intended it to be. Well, this chapter includes Bendy trying to mooch presents off of his girlfriend, The villains continuing on their "Quest" and Mac, Bloo and co. at least TRY to teach Bendy the true meaning of Christmas. Read on, Loyal Readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**The Girlfriend, a Quest and Angels **

Meanwhile, at the Park, David a.k.a Sharidaken Tranqity was walking along with Tea Gardner, kinda on a date. David then said, "I'm telling ya, Tea, on all the Christmas eves I have celebrated, this has to be one of the best." As he said this, Tea blushed. The two leaned in together and were about to kiss, until someone stormed right in between them. It was Bendy (of course).

"Hey, watch it!" Bendy snapped angrilly at the couple as he continued on his search for a new house and family who he could mooch presents off.

"You watch it, Pal!" David yelled back angrilly.

"So rude." Tea frowned at the leaving Imaginary Friend. And with that, the pair continued on their way.

* * *

Soon, Bendy found that he was now passing Foster's again. And then, a new idea dawned upon him. Who said that he couldn't cash on the other imaginary friend's Christmas? Especially an imaginary friend that actually liked him. A smile then spread across his face as he looked up to see a window with pink curtains.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

When the door opened, Bendy was facing the other way, but then turned around to meet the person at the door with a smooth smirk. However, his smirk shrunk and his eyes widened in suprise.

Standing at the door was a female Imaginary Friend who was dark pink and had pigtails. Her name was Berry. What stunned Bendy was that she was wearing a swanky green jumper and red skirt, in the style of Christmas.

Now, believe it or not, but these two had actually become of the biggest couples from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. After Berry eventually returned to Foster's, she of course, tried to get Bloo back. But after seeing how much Bendy had fallen in love with Berry from the moment he had seen her, Mac, Bloo and co. locked Bendy and Berry in a closet together. After that, Bloo didn't have to worry about Berry coming after him again, and things with Bendy and Berry were smooth sailings from then on.

"Hi, Bendy!" Berry smiled with hearts in her eyes. "Merry Christmas!!" she then took Bendy by the hands, saying, "Aw, you look cold. Why don't you come in?"

She then pulled Bendy into her room and much to Bendy's awe, he saw a Christmas tree with what looked like a truckload of presents under it. Bendy smiled as she continued, "I've got a lot of candy canes and I'm sure I can find you a Christmas present or two."

"I like your Christmas!" Bendy smiled with a grin to big for his mouth. He was now started to get nervous spending Christmas with his girlfriend.

Berry then said, while picking up a glass of eggnog and handing it to Bendy, "But before you get any gifts," she then said half way throught her sentance as Bendy took the cup with his hands shaking, "eggnog?" she then finished, saying, "You have to help me put this up..."

As Bendy began to drink the eggnog, Berry pulled out a mistletoe, "You know what happens when someone catches you under the mistletoe, don't you, Bendy?" She then placed the Xmas decoration over her own head with a sly grin.

After Berry had finished that sentanced, Bendy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as spat out the eggnog in shock. Unfortunately, he spat it all over Berry! She was now so damp that her sweater and skirt hung onto her skin. Her looked of shock then turned into that of angry as her eyes narrowed.

Berry walked to the door and opened it. She pointed out towards the hall, indicating for Bendy to leave. Bendy, grinning nervously, walked out of the door, holding a present and hoping Berry would not notice. Berry did, however, notice and snatched the present off of him as he left. She slammed the door behing Bendy as he marched angrilly down the hall and out of Foster's, continuing on his evil plot.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a forest that was cothered completely in snow and ice, Captain Barbossa, The Horned King and Oogie Boogie continued on their "quest", following the shimmering light up in the air. On the way, they had robbed from a bank, a jewellery shop and a fur shop, stealing a vast amount of money, jewellry and fur clothing. They used cannons to blow the each of the buildings up so it send some of the money, gold blocks, fur and jewellery flying. So, while continuing their "quest", the trio of villains picked up some of the scattered gold blocks and samples of the other things that they has stolen. They carried these materials and items in sacks they snapped onto their belts. 

Soon, as the villains followed the shimmering light, they saw that it was partly shining upon a tree stump. They walked up to it and saw that on the stump was a golden block. But what was unusual about it was that this one was glowing. Oogie Boogie picked it up in confusion and asked his fellow villains, "What's up with this golden block?"

"It be a sign, fool!" Barbossa snarled, swatting Oogie around the head in annoyance. He then made an idication for them to follow him "Come on!"

As the villains continued on their journey, they soon found themselves climbing up a small hill. When they reached the peak, they looked up into the sky at the shimmering light. Barbossa, HK and Oogie look saw a beam of light shining down below and then began to slowly climb down to reach it. When they got to the bottom, they found that the beam of light was shining upon a few gold jewellry coins and what looked like a sausage link. Probably one a dog had not finished.

HK picked the coins and sausage link up, saying in confusion, "Coins and sausages?" He then deadpanned, "This is getting stupid."

Finally, a while later, the villains came across and abandoned construction sight. Another beam of light was shining down onto something that was inside the control box of a rustic wrecking ball machine. Barbossa, HK and Oogie Boogie trekked throught the construction sight and up to the control box. They looked inside to see a brown fur coat on the seat, the beam of light still shining upon it.

Barbossa took the fur coat off of the chair and held it up in confusion to HK and Oogie, "It be a fur coat."

"Doesn't look similar to the ones we stole." Oogie said, placing his hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

"Oh, well. At least I be knowing that we be getting closer to our intended destination." Captain Barbossa concluded as he, Horned King and Oogie Boogie once again, began to follow the shimmering light in the sky to their destination. Also, they needed a place to use as a hideout to escape the Coppers.

* * *

Back in Toon City, Bendy was now coming at his wit's-end. He had now been to several houses now and all his attempts had failed. He then pondered out loud, "So if Christmas is about giving, how is it that I am not getting?" 

Without warning, something hit Bendy flat in the face. After rubbing his sore face, he looked down dizzily to see that it was a Christmas present. Unknownst to him, though, was that it was tethered to a wire of some sort.

"A present!!" Bendy exclaimed. He then saw it slowly starting to move off through the snow, due to someone pulling on the wire. Bendy, of course, did not realise this. "Where are you going?!" Bendy then followed the present, until it led to a tree. As the person pulling on the wire pulled the present up into a tree, Bendy dived for it, but ended up crashing into the tree.

Bendy, his head aching in pain, sat down in the snow. He looked up in shock to see the silhoutte of what appeared to be an angel in front of the moon light. As it lowered, Bendy saw that it was Mac dressed up as an angel. Mac was using a crane made by Jack Spicer to hold Mac up on a long piece of rope tied around his waist to make him look as if he was floating up in the air.

"Hark the Herald angel sing, Bendy!" Mac chimed as the rope lowered him down towards Bendy. "I bring you tidings of great joy!"

Then, Jack Spicer (who had been maintaining the crane), Kronk, Wilt, Eduardo, Bloo and Coco walked out from behind the tree. Jack was also dressed as an angel, and the rest were all dressed up as shepards, apart from Coco, who was dressed up as a sheep. Well, it was Coco, for crying out loud!!

Eduardo then began to narrated, "And an angel showed up as they counted their flock of llamas in the night." Jack Spicer, Wilt, Kronk, Bloo and Coco all slapped their hands onto their foreheads.

After a pause, Mac said slowly and weirded out, "Anyway..." He then continued normally with a joyful smile at Bendy, "Forsake your Journey, Bendy. You are not behond the path of redemtion. You can still return to the path of good will and peace among your fellow-" Mac did not get to finish as Bendy had thrown a snowball directly into his face. Only Mac's blinking eyes could be seen through the snow on his face.

Bendy walked up to the rest of the Foster's gang, Kronk and Jack Spicer. Bloo then said, "Whoa, for a jerk, great shot, Bendy!"

Calmly, Bendy took the shepard staff fronk Kronk. With a swift swipe, Bendy used the staff to trip the gang off of their feet. This made Jack Spicer land on the key board that controlled the cran, and accidentally hit they keys that let loose the robe Mac was tied to. Letting out a brief scream, Mac was sent plummeting down into the snow. Bendy then boredly walked up to Mac, who was flat on his face in the snow, and snatched the carboard wings off of his back and began to walk off with them, until Jack got in his way.

"Come on, man." Jack Spicer said, trying his best to reson with Bendy one last time. "No one said you can't change your ways!"

Bendy then snapped furiously and sarcastically, "Yeah, right, Jack." He then continued, now seriously, "The only reason YOU went good is because you got tired of taking beatings from the heroes and getting double-crossed by the other bad guys."

Jack Spicer then admitted, rolling his eyes. "Well, yes, I WILL admit that I have taken considerably fewer beatings since turning semi-good AND the good guys tend to be much more trustworthy allies than the bad guys, but that's not the point here."

Bendy then sneered, "Excuess me, while I laugh." Bendy then turned around briefly and let out a sharp, **"HA!"** he turned back to Jack Spicer. "The point is that you are being a blasted hippo-cat by trying to deny me this."

Now Jack Spicer was ticked. He retorted, "First of all, that's HYPOCRITE, NOT "'hippo-cat'". Second, speaking from the voice of experience is NOT hypocrisy. It's simply trying to SHARE said experience."

Bendy then jumped on top of Jack Spicer, flattening the evil boy genius to the ground. Bendy then ripped off his backpack and used the hover-bot inside to fly off, while still holding Mac's cardboard wings, snorting, "Yeah, right, sucker. I got you good." He then patted the cardboard wings he was holding. These and Jack's hoverbot were going to come in handy for his next specific phase of his evil plot.

As he watched him starting to fly off, Jack Spicer then commented to himself, "Good thing I've got a spare backpack and hoverbots." he then snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, one of his Jackbots appeared and gave Jack Spicer said spare backpack.

Mac then got up out of the snow, brushed the snow out of his face, and called out after Bendy, before he was out of ear-shot, "It's not too late to embrace the joy of the season, Bendy!"

"Fa la la la la, Senor Bendy!" Eduardo called after Bendy also, making Mac, Jack Spicer, Kronk, Wilt, Coco and Bloo smile slightly.

The group had now done their part. The rest was up to Bendy...

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that is Chapter Five done and dusted! Now, I already have an idea for Jimmy and Kevin in the next chapter and I am sure you will agree with them. And also, at the end of the next chapter, I think you all might actually start to feel sorry for Bendy...**

**Anyway, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	6. Chapter Six: The Last Two Attempts

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone to Chapter Six of **_**Bendy's Jingle Jingle Jangle! **_**In this chapter, Bendy tries two last attempts to cash in on the Christmas' of the other Cartoon characters of Toon City. Read on, and maybe, just MAYBE, you might actually feel sorry for Bendy at the end of this chapter, Loyal Readers.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**The Last Two Attempts**

Meanwhile, at a house in another block in the suburbs of Toon City, a boy who wore a white shirt with a blue strip on it, blue trousers, a red cap, and who had a big nose was eating a gingerbread man. His name was Billy.

Billy had decorated his house in vivid fancy decorations, partly in the style of _The Nutcracker Sweet. _Billy had just finished his gingerbread man, when he heard something at his door.

_Ding! Dong!_

Billy ran over to the door, and opened it, shouting out in pure joy, "Merry Christmas!!"

Standing at the door was Bendy, who had placed Mac's cardboard wings over the hoverbot he had stolen from Jack Spicer. He turned around, to show the things to Billy, planning to use the boy's gullibility to his own advantage.

"Hey, Billy Boy, check out the wings!" Bendy smirked as he hovered slightly in the air via hoverbot, but made it appear it was via the cardboard wings. He then hovered down slightly to the ground.

Billy gasped in suprise, and then asked with an excited smile, pointing at Bendy, asking, "Are you a Christmas angel?!"

Bendy's evil smirk grew, knowing that he had Billy hook line and sinker. "How'd ya guess?" He then walked into Billy's home and Billy closed it behind him. "Every year, Bendy the Christmas angel shares with someone else in the spirit of gift-giving." He then turned to face Billy, "And this year happens to be _your _year!" He then began to search around for a Christmas tree, saying "What's _mine _is _mine_, and what's _yours _in _mine! _Get it?"when he found the tree, he smiled, "Hello!" he to a look under it to see no presents there. "Hey, where's the presents?"

**(A/N) Interessting note here. Some people as you know, get their presents under the tree around Christmas eve, and open them on Christmas day. Although, some people actually get the presents on Christmas day and open them then. If anyone can give me an explanation to that, I'd appreciate it).**

"Hey, follow me!" Billy smiled excited, as he ran into the hallway and towards the kitchen. "There's something I gotta show ya!"

Bendy greedily followed Billy to the kitchen. When they were inside said kitchin, Bendy rushed up to Billy, holding out his hands. He was expecting to get a Christmas present, but Billy stood there smilling. He then pointed at something.

"What?" Bendy asked, looking at what Bendy was pointing at. It was a table sized miniature village made entirely of gingerbread! "And...?"

"It's my Holly Jolly Christmas Village, buddy!" Billy exclaimed merrily, showing every last detail of the gingerbread village to the yellow and black imaginary friend, "Nothing says 'Merry Christmas than the sugar scent of gingerbread sailors in the sugery glaced shore." he finished in one of his brief moments of intelligence.

"Smells good enough to eat." Bendy said, licking his own lips greedily.

"Oh, and look at this!" Billy said, bringing Bendy over to another table.

"Finally, presents?!" Bendy cackled, following Billy to the table.

Billy smiled, pointing out that everything on the table was decorative pastries and food, "If you mean the presents of decorative baking, then sure!" He picked up a plate with pieces of butter in the shapes of snowmen, Christmas trees and candy canes. "Why use plane butter, when you could use simple cookie cutters to to make Christmas shapes you can spread on a warm toasty bun."

"Uh, nice." Bendy said unsurly.

"Oops." Billy said, realising that he had to use the restroom. "Sorry, but having an angel is so exciting! I gotta _go, _if you catch my drift. Be right back!" Billy spun around on his heels and ran out of the kitchen, into the hallway, and into the restroom.

When Billy was out of the kitchen, leaving Bendy alone, the imaginry friend's eyes caught upon the gingerbread village on the table. He licked his lips hungrilly and greedily. Surely a slight nibble would not have hurt, right?

* * *

**1 minute later...**

Billy walked from out of the restroom, back into the hall, and into the kitchen, saying, "Say, did I forget to tell ya? You can make mash-potato snowmen, with just an ice cream scoop-" Billy cut himself off in mid sentance as his jaw dropped to the ground in shock. He then screamed, **"MY CHRISTMAS VILLAGE!!!!!!"**

Bendy had eaten Billy's entire gingerbread village, much to the big nosed boy's dismay! Bendy was still scoffing away on one whole chunk of gingerbread, while holding the piece of a gingerbread wall. Billy ran over to the table to check if there was anything left. All that was left were a few bits of gingerbread men Bendy had not finished, a couple of candy canes, a few gumdrops and an assortment of crumbs. "Mr. Gingers, Lord gumdrops, Lady Cinnamon!"

"Hey, I gotta hand it to ya; these cookies are to die for!" Bendy said with his mouth still full of gingerbread.

Billy then faced Bendy with his face red in anger, his teeth bare and his eyes flickering green. He pointed at him, yelling, **"YOU!!!"**

Billy then grabbed a telephone, dialed a number, and began whispering to the person over the phone. Bendy, through all this was munching away at the least of the gingerbread.

Seconds later, the front door burst open and a Jamaican voice shouted, "Alright Billy, where is he, mon?!"

When Bendy turned around, he saw two people towering over him.

The first was a skeleton, wearing a black robe and holding a scythe. He was the Grim Reaper, himself, or Grim for short.

The second was a girl with short blond hair with a black headband. She wore a pink dress with a yellow flower on it. She had an evil annoyed look on her face. Her name was Mandy.

"Eep.." Bendy squeaked in fear

**BAM!!! POW!!! BIFF!!! THWACK!!!**

Before he knew it, Bendy was being tossed out of Billy's front door by Mandy, screaming, "I just wanna couple of presents!! It's Christmas, for Pete's sake!!"

"Beat it, ya Scrooge!!" Mandy yelled after the imaginary friend, who landed directly into a snowman. He then continued flying into the side of a van, leaving a dent in it.

Billy then walked out to the open front door with Grim, and neatly placed the cardboard wings outside on the steps saying simply, "And stay out." They then all walked back into the house, closing the door, and forcing Grim to use his magic to make Billy a _sixth_ Gingerbread village.

As this happened, Mac, Bloo, Jack Spicer, Kronk, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco were watching.

"Oh, Bendy...why?" Mac groaned, placing his hand on his own head. "Guys, it appears our efforts have had no affect of Bendy's complete and utter lack of Chrismtas cheer." As Mac said this, Bendy had pried himself from the side of the van.

Kronk rolled his eyes, "Yeah, let's face it. We're just a bunch of guys and a girl imaginary friend wearing dresses on Christmas eve."

"All is not lost, guys." Jack Spicer then said determinly."For being a former evil boy genius means that I always have another trick up my sleeve."

Eduardo then picked up Jack Spicer and began too look into his sleeve, taking what Jack Spicer said literally. Bloo then said in annoyance to Eduardo, "It's just an expression, Ed."

Eduardo then let Jack Spicer go, saying, "Oh, I see."

With that said, the group set off, continuing on their mission to teach Bendy the true meaning of the Holiday season.

* * *

Later, Ryan Pelekai was riding on a red glider in the air back towards his house. He was going to take one last ride before calling it a night and spending the rest of the night with the family. He had enjoyed most of the party, but when the livelyness was starting to die down, he decided to take a quick fly then return. 

When he reached the back of his house, his siblings were outside, enjoying some hot coco.

"About time you got back." Salina hissed, after taking sip from her cup.

Ryan then placed his red glider by the side of the doorsteps, grabbed a cup of coco from Morton and growled. "Alright, cool it, Salina. Let's just get back inside. This cold is making my fur stand on end."

So, the eight Troglodytes walked through the back door and into the house to enjoy the rest of the party. Dino slammed the back door, saying angrilly, "My Gods, I hate it when I get snow in my fur!"

Then, as they went inside, Bendy began running up to the back of the house, out of breath. "Hey, Ryan...(pant) wait up...(pant)!" As he past the window, Bendy look into it at the kitchen. He looked through the kitchen door to see the same giant white christmas tree with the same red decorations, with the same mountain of presents. A look of desperate greed grew bigger and bigger upon the yellow and black imaginary friend's face. He had tried to scam off of Lilo and Stitch, but it failed. Although, he thought it would not hurt to try to scam off of The Stitch Kids.

Without further ado, Bendy ran to the door and slid his hand under it. He stretched out his arm, trying to reach the door handle and trying to open it. However, The eight Stitch Kids saw this and, except for Sid, growled angrilly. They already had a good idea on who it was.

* * *

Back outside as Bendy was trying to open the door from the inside, he looked up to discover that someone has indeed already opened the door. It was Ryan and his siblings, with a candy cane sticking out of Ryan's mouth and Morton with gingerbread men and candy in his mouth and a pile of it in his right arm. 

"What do you want?" Ryan snarled, crossing his arms.

"Uh..." Bendy struggled on what to say. He hadn't exactly planned this phase of his plot out as well as the others. An idea then dawned upon him as he pulled out one of Mr. Herriman's adoption forms, smiling a desperate fake smile, "Adopt me, you guys, it's Christmas!!"

Ryan then snorted sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

The Stitch Kids then walked back into the kitchen, with Dino about to slam the door in Bendy's face, until Bendy piped, "No, wait!" he then began to lie as caught the Troglodytes' attention, "It's Frankie and Mr. Herriman! They were kidnapped by Black Doom and the Black Arms! I need a present for the randsome or they'll cut off their toe nails. Just one, you guys! Toe nails. Gone. Forever! I swear!"

"Man, you are pathetic!" Dino snapped.

"Look, if we give you a present, will you beat it?!" Morton growled, his mouth still full. Bendy nodded.

"Fine! Wait here!" Ryan ordered as he went back into the kitchen.

"Jerk." Stitch Junior commented, before closing the door.

Now briefly alone, Bendy smirked evilly, "Hook, line and stinker!"

The door then opened again to reveil Ryan, Kooky and Kevin at the door, holding a present. "Here." Kooky and Kevin said flatly

"Hope ya like it." Ryan said boredly.

Bendy then snatched it greedily and began tearing away the wrapping paper, squealing, "What is it?! Don't tell me?! Lemme guess!! Too late!!" However, when he opened it...

**POW!!!**

Ryan's claws walloped Bendy in the face, sending him flying up into the air. Bendy then landed in a piled of snow, the silhoutte of his body showing as Bendy, himself was deep within the snow. He also now had a black eye on his left eye. He looked up to see Ryan returning to normal size, explaining that, "Ha! Didn't expect that, eh, Bends?! The device I used to teleport myself into the box and shrink myself enough to fit inside the box ALSO compacted my molecules enough to allow me to retain my full-sized strength while I was shrunk." He then whispered to him, so Kooky didn't hear, "Don't tell Kooky I actually paid attention during a couple of his science lectures, though. He might get the wrong idea". He then said normally and smugly as all his siblings appeared at the door laughing, except Sid, who just watched, "Oh, yeah and one more thing..." he then laughed sadistically along with, except Sid, his siblings, "Merry Christmas, Jerk!! Ha, ha, ha!" he then slammed the door shut.

Bendy then desperately ran to the door, banging on the door, yelling in despair, "Come on, Ryan! Let me in! Please! All I want is a good Christmas!"

Then he heard something. A present had been placed down next to him from nowhere. Bendy looked around to see who had put it there. Without much ado, he saw Sid standing before him. He must have used his camouflage ability to keep himself invisible, until now.

"What are you..?" Bendy said, before Sid cut him off.

"Look, I'm not sure if you DO deserve this, but it IS Christmas, after all. So, be sure to take this present and vamoose and don't tell my siblings I did this for you." Sid told him wisely and sternly, before walking through then back door and closing it.

Bendy then opened the present without much enthusiasum, due to what he had just been throught. When he opened it, he screamed as three huge scorpions leaped out of it and onto his body, **"AAAAHHHH!!!! SCORPIONS!!!!" **

Bendy frantically swiped them off and ran away from the house. When he got far enough, he breathed in and out, exhausted. He then said miserably, "Oh, what's the point...?" he then began to walk off down the street in complete and utter sadness, his head hung low.

* * *

As the yellow and black imaginary friend continued on his sad slow trek through the snow, he looked up at the snow falling from the sky and then back at the many houses he did or did not visit. He saw Lilo and Stitch's family enjoying their party, Zim and GIR singing and dancing, Berry and other imaginary friends enjoying a nice glass of eggnog, Billy, Mandy and Grim eating gingerbread, and everyone from Yin and Yang to the Sonic Heros enjoying their Christmases. Meanwhile, he, on ther other hand, was miserable... 

His evil plot had failed, he was one of the only people not enjoying himself tonight and all he had now were lousy presents which he was going to have to pretend to be suprised to get tomorrow morning (since he re-wrapped his lousy presents before going to the Foster's gang's room). Boy, was Bendy having one lousy Christmas...

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends Chapter Six, everyone! I think I have just one or two chapters to go and...boy, I am actually really starting to feel sorry for Bendy, of all the cartoon characters in the world! I mean, after all, he just wanted to enjoy Christmas this year, and look where all this desperation to steal one has ended him up. But luckily for him, things will turn out better for him...sorta. Well, anyway, I hope you liked my choices for Jimmy and Kevin and, like always, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	7. Chap 7: The True Meaning of Xmaskinda

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone to Chapter Seventh and final chapter of **_**Bendy's Jingle Jingle Jangle! **_**In this chapter Bendy learns the true meaning of Christmas...kinda. And also, the ending to the parody will only be SLIGHTLY different from that of the original. You will see. Read on, Loyal Readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**The True Meaning of Xmas...Kinda.**

A little while later, Bendy was walking aimlessly through the snow covered park. He didn't know where he was walking to, but frankly, he did not care. He just wanted to be left alone to think to himself.

Soon, Bendy noticed that he has passed a small white Christmas tree with the standard decorations. He then just stood there, thinking on what to do next. He thought that it was best to soon return to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. There, he could have a glass of eggnog with some other imaginary friends.

Bendy was about to do just that, until he heard a flickering sound from behind him. He turned back and saw that that a red light bulb on the Christmas tree had just burned out. Bendy, of course, didn't really care much for this.

Bendy then shivered, as it was now starting to get very cold. He blew into his hands and then rubbed them together. He placed them in his jacket pockets, but they were not warm enough. The yellow and black imaginary friend then placed his hands into the non-existent pockets beneath his jacket, where they were warmer. Within those non-existent pockets, he felt something and pulled it out; it was the red light bulb that Eduardo had snuck into his pocket a few chapters back. Bendy then looked from the light bulb to the Christmas tree. With a shrug, he walked through the snow to the Christmas tree and when he reached it, he unscrewed the burned out light bulb and replaced it with the new one. After he did so, the light bulb began to shine brightly and vividly.

Now, with that done, Bendy decided to return to Foster's home for imaginary friends, but stopped dead in his tracks when a bright light shone from the back of his eye. The imaginary friend turned back to see that the Christmas tree was now starting to grow brighter, and brighter, until it had completely illumintated the whole park!

"Bendy!" A voice shouted out from behind him. Bendy turned around to see Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Kronk and Jack Spicer. When they came up to Bendy, Mac, who was the one who shouted out to him, shouted happily, "Alright! We're so proud of you, Bendy! You did it!"

"A big hug for Senor Bendy!" Eduardo laughed joyfully, picking up Bendy and pulling him into a big hug.

"What did I do?!" Bendy was only just able to sqwuak out from Eduardo's hug.

"You replaced the bulb, Bendy!" Wilt smiled, motioning to the glowing Christmas tree.

Bendy still did not get why they were getting happy about as Eduardo placed him down and let him go. "So, what? I mean, this tree needed a new light, so I put a new one in. It's no big deal, really."

Bloo rolled his eyes, as he now decided to explain, "Don't you see, Bendy? Wheather you intended to or not, you made an unselfish gesture."

"Coco coco coco coco." Coco clucked, smiling warmilly.

Kronk then added, while also translating what Coco had just said at the same time, "Yeah, you gave willingly of you heart, without thought of your own gain."

Jack Spicer nodded, continuing, "This is the gift of giving, Bendy. This is what the spirit of Christmas is all about!"

"It is?" Bendy asked. Realisation then dawned upon the yellow and black imaginary friend. He had just done something good, without expecting something else in return. What really suprised him was that it did not feel like a burden of any kind to him. He said, while starting to smile "Hey, that didn't hurt a bit! It actually feels kinda good, you guys! Becuase..." Wilt then shed a tear of joy as Bendy continued, "Christmas is not about what you find under a tree..." Bendy's small smile grew into one of pure joy as he said the next part, "Christmas is about what you find in your heart!!"

Then, the eight comrades turned around to see people coming into the park. It was about every cartoon character in Toon City, from the people Bendy tried to scam, to even those he did not! They had seen the powerful glow from the Christmas tree from their houses and had come to investigate it for themselves. Now, that they had seen it, their hearts were filled up to the brim with joy.

"That tree glows as if it were touched by an angel!" Billy said, his eyes widening in joy, while Mandy and Grim just rolled their eyes.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Berry sighed, marvelling at the sight of the glowing tree.

"It's awesome, to say the least!" Ryan Pelekai commented, who was actually smiling a smile that was not of his own self pride.

Zim then shouted loudly, "I, **ZIM, **find great happiness in the warmth of the glowing wood." As he said this, Dib wiped the Irken's spit off of his glasses in annoyance.

Ragetti the pirate the looked up and saw something. He then piped up, pointing up into the sky, "Blimey! That it was one hot looking tomato!!"

Pintel looked at his fellow pirate in confusion, asking, "What?"

Without warning, everyone, minus Bendy, who was still looking in awe at the Christmas tree, to see what Ragetti was pointing at. It was a large round red object plummeting down from the sky. Before anyone could warn the yellow and black imaginary friend, the red object landed directly on top of Bendy, who groaned from underneath, _"Ouch...!"_

It was then that everyone looked up, upon hearing a loud, **"HO HO HO!!!"** What they saw was a large white bearded man, who was wearing a red and white coat and pants, complete with red and white hat, riding a green sleigh being driven up high into the sky by several reindeer. **"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HO HO!"** It was...

Bendy poked his head from out from the bottom of the large red object, as he sqeaked, "Santa...?"

"Take me with you!" Eduardo called out to the sky, hoping Santa heard him. "I wish to be your elf!"

Bendy was then contimplanting what had just happened. "If that was Santa, then..." He then looked up at the large red object on top of him, "...sack?!" In excitement, Bendy crawled from beneath what was Santa's Christmas sack, and climbed on top of it. He opened up the sack and looked inside. It was hundreds upon hundreds of Christmas presents! **"PRESENTS!!!"**

"Presents?!" The crowd asked in excitement also.

Edd, on the other hand, had a look of concern on his face. He had seen this before and knew what was going to happen...

Edd then groaned, "To borrow a classic quote, it's Deja-vu all over again."

Eddy barked out at Edd, "In plain English, sockhead!"

Edd sighed and commented "I simply mean that this scene is all too painfully familiar."

Bendy began to then toss a couple of presents to the people he disliked the most, "This one is for Berry, Yuck the rabbit, Carl the Cockroach Wizard, Me and..." He then stopped throwing out presents as he just stood there, his eyes widened. He asked himself, "Dude, what am I doing...?" An evil smirk of greed and evil then spread across his face within a milisecond. He closed up the sack, and then 'Zip' he began to run off with the large bag of presents, yelling, **"JACK POT!!!!!"**

However, the bag was too heavy, so he quickly placed the bag down nearby a tree. As Bendy ran over to hotwire a forklift that was positioned nearby, Eddy dived into the bag to dig out his own presents. Edd ran up to him to him, as pointed out "You know you would have gotten them back at the end of this parody anyway, so why bother?"

Eddy retorted "Why wait until the last minute?" and then dived out of the bag with his presents JUST as the forklift stolen by Bendy comes speeding in, laughin like a lunatic. Eddy screamed as he jumped out, and Bendy lifted the presents up with the forklift.

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SUCKERS!!!" **Bendy laughed so hysterically that he looked like an escaped mental patient, **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!"**

The Townspeople just watched in sheer shock as this all took place. One minute, Bendy had just learnt the true meaning of Christmas and 'snap' he turned back into his greedy evil self!!

"Hey!" Yin and Yang shouted in shock.

"Get back here!" Knuckles the Echidna yelled furiously after Bendy.

"That is not cool!" Yumi Yoshimura screamed angrilly.

"Oh, well." Zim shrugged, not really caring. "You win some, you lose some."

The laughing Bendy had just passed Eduardo, who was waving away downcastingly to Santa, who was long gone by now, much to his shock! Then, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Kronk and Jack Spicer then began running up to him, out of breath!

"Eduardo!!" Jack Spicer shouted in panic, "Bendy's pilched Saint Nick's annual Yultide gifts!!!"

Eduardo didn't get it, and then Mac shouted, "The present's, Eduardo!" He, Jack Spicer, Kronk, Bloo, Coco and Wilt then began to dash in the direction Bendy had gone, shouting, "Bendy's stolen Santa's presents!!!"

"Santa's presents?!" Eduardo exclaimed, incredously. He too began to dash after his pals and join in on their chase to catch up to Bendy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bendy was driving the forklift down a lane by a wooden fence, laughing evilly as he knew now that he had escaped. However, his evil laugh was shortlived as he looked up ahead and saw Jack Spicer, Mac, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo and Kronk glaring at him. Infact, Jack Spicer had brought along a small army of his Jackbots for backup. Jack Spicer, himself, stuck his head out of a tanks, wearing an army helmet, shouting, "Give up the presents, Bendy!!" 

**"NEVER!!" **Bendy screamed and then took a left turn, going down another lane, and giving the heroes the slip, who gave chase.

* * *

The heroes chased after Bendy all other the neighbourhood like in many retro cartoon infamous police chases. Eventually, Bendy was able to give them the slip at Albatross Avenue, and then continued until he reached a shed down by a rustic lane. 

After inspecting no one was about, Bendy hopped off of the forklift and with difficulty, lifted the sack onto his back and carried it to the shed door. He kicked the door open and ran inside, dropping the bag of presents at the other end of the shed. He closed the door and locked it with a wooden plank.

Bendy then rushed back to the sack to open all the presents he desired, until...

**BAM!!!**

Bendy, who was now rumaging through the sack, turned back to see that Eduardo had broken down the door with use of his head, and boy, was he angry!! Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Kronk, Jack Spicer and a few Jackbots then walked into the shed and they were definately not amused, either.

**"YOU JERK!!!" **Bloo yelled, shaking his fist in anger.

**"COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO CO!!!" **Coco screeched.

Mac then decided to reason with Bendy one last time, "Bendy, how wrong could you be at this most wonderful time of the year?!"

"I'm sorry, but **PLEASE** reconsider your actions!" Wilt pleaded.

"What's it gonna be, little man?! Naughty or nice?!" Kronk asked Bendy with a seriously determined look on his face, pointing angrilly up at him.

**"I'M THE ONE WHO GAVE WILLINGLY FROM HIS HEART!!! THIS SACK IS MINE!!! BACK OFF!!!" **Bendy screamed with his eyes swirling a bit. This was it! Bendy had officially lost it!

That did it. Eduardo dropped his sheppard cane to the floor with a determined look on his face. He, Jack Spicer (with use of his hoverbot), Kronk and the Jackbots grabbed the sack and began to drag it off to the door, with Jack Spicer yelling, "Santa brought these presents for all the good little boys and girls, and by thunder, they are gonna get 'em!". Oh, but Bendy was not going to give up easily. He rushed to the door and locked up the door again.

"Santa's sack is mine! Give it!"

Bendy then jumped at the sack in an attempt to get it back. Now, it was tug-o-war game between Jack Spicer, Kronk, Eduardo and the Jackbots against Bendy.

"It's Santa's!" Eduardo shouted.

"Guys, stop it!" Mac yelled, trying to make them stop all this madness.

Eduardo slammed the sack against the wall, flattening Bendy, Mac, Bloo, Coco and Wilt like pancakes.

Bendy pulled back, continuing the tag-o-war on. Mac was now on top of the sack, pleading, "Good will, peace on Earth..."

"Santa's!" The heroes shouted, pulling on the sack.

"Mine!" Bendy screamed, pulling on the sack as well.

"Santa's!"

"Mine!"

"Santa's!"

"Mine!"

Eventually, the heroes pulled so hard that they accidentally sent the sack flying up into the roof, making a whole in it. The sack, itself, was sent flying across the sky, much to Bendy's despair. Mac was now dangling on the edge of the hole of the roof, saying, "Oh, man!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the park, the Townspeople were all sad now that Bendy had stolen their presents. 

"Of all the no-good..." Ryan hissed.

"Here today, gone tomorrow, is what I always say." Zim said, still shrugging and trying to lighten the mood.

Just then, Santa Claus' sack then landed down right in front of them, due to being tossed all the way from the shed by such great strength.

**"HOORAY!!!" **The Townspeople cheered merrily. They had gotten their presents back!!

* * *

Back at the shed, Bendy was going into hysterics, "Where'd the sack go?!" he then screamed at the heroes, "You idiots! My presents!" Bendy ran over to the door, but before he reached it, the doors slammed open and the force of the wind sent Bendy flying backwards into what looked like a manger. 

Bendy and the heroes looked at the door to see three silhouted figures standing at the door as wind birefly rushed throughout the shed.

Mac looked at the figures, asking, "Could it be? Three Kings who have travelled afar?!"

"Away in manger, eh?" the first figure chuckled in a familiar pirate voice. "We come, bearing gifts, for ye!"

The three figures walked into the shed to reviel themselves to be...Captain Barbossa, The Horned King and Oogie Boogie!! They were each holding up an item that they had found on their "Quest". The villains then walked up to the bewildered heroes.

"Gold..." Oogie said, holding out the golden block.

"Franks and cense..." The Horned King deadpanned, holding out the sausage link and gold coins.

"And Fur..." Barbossa finished, holding out the fur coat.

Mac rolled his eyes, "Well, this image sure has the Christmas spirit." It was true. With Mac as the angel hanging above the other, the other heroes as Sheppards, Jack Spicer as an extra angel, the villains as the three kings, and Bendy as the baby born in a manger, this image looked a lot like the Nativity. That was until...

"Alright, you lot!" Barbossa snapped as he pulled out a gun from his belt. "It's now time for some wholesome Christmas beatings!!"

The Horned King then pointed at the heroes, "Since we are feeling generous this Christmas eve, we will let YOU lot go."

"But the yellow and black one stays." Oogie smirked, cracking his knuckles (if he had them, that is).

The heroes then looked at Bendy, then at each other. Before Bendy knew it, Jack Spicer, Bloo, Coco, Kronk and Wilt, who grabbed Mac from the edge of the hole he was stuck on, were running out of the shed door. Kronk called back to Bendy, as they ran off, "Sorry, Bendy. But you gotta learn your lesson!"

**"WHAT?! WAIT!!! GUYS, COME BACK!!!" **Bendy exclaimed as he ran to the door, but the villains grabbed him and pulled him back. **"I'll LEND YOU AN I.O.U!!! HELP ME!!!"**

Barbossa pulled out his sword, smirking, "Not to worry, lad. This will only hurt...a lot!"

Bendy then tried to talk himself out of this, "Just why are you so sore at me anyway? I mean, from the looks of all the cash, jewelry and furs you've got attatched to your belts, I would say you've had a VERY profitable night."

Oogie then commented, "Well, yes, but the fact remains that you DID trick us at that time on Thanksgiving, even if we DID come out of this with quite respectable spoils."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that." Bendy remembered that time all too well.

"Now, then. I think this should settle the score!" HK grinned evilly, his hands glowing red, Barbossa pulling out his cutlass sword, and Oogie's fists turning into mallets made of bugs.

**"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!"** The villains crackled evilly.

**"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" **Bendy screamed in sheer terror.

**BAM!!! POW!!! BIF!!! THWACK!!!

* * *

**

Outside, the same shimmering light the villains followed throughout the story shone just above the shed, much to the awe of the townspeople.

Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Jack Spicer, Kronk and Edd were watching Bendy's beating from a cliff, overlooking the shed, while the towns people were opening their presents.

Wilt then said to his friends, "I'm sorry, but what they are doing is NOT okay. Bendy deserves to be punished, yeah, but we can't abandon him, no matter HOW BIG a jerk he is. We'd be just as bad as him."

Bloo added to the arguement, "Besides, did you see how much loot those three were carrying? I'm sure there's a big reward for capturing all three of them."

Jack Spicer, however, smiled, while holding up a cell phone. "Not to worry, you guys. I just called the Cops. They'll be here in three...two...one..."

As if on cue, several police cars surrounded the shed, and hundreds of police officers stormed out of them and into the shed. Minutes later, the cops brought the cuffed Barbossa, HK and Oogie Boogie out of the shed and shoved them into the police van, while Barbossa shouted, "Let go of me, ye brutes!"

Then, the Cops brought Bendy out, cuffed, and tossed him into the van as well. Bendy shouted, as this happened, **"BUT I GAVE WILLINGLY FROM MY HEART!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" **the police responded by pepper-spraying Bendy, who screamed in pain. The villains shrugged, grabbed Bendy again and once again, began beating the living tar out of the yellow and black imaginary friend.

As the van drove off, with Bendy screaming and pounding on the van window, Mac sighed, "You know, Guys. I can't help but feel sorry for Bendy."

Edd sighed, but then smiled as he placed his hand on Mac's shoulder, "Well, I guess we both share the that that we both lament that some beings just have to learn their lesson the hard way, eh, Mac?"

Mac smiled as well, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the heroes then walked back to the townspeople, who now were holding Christmas carol leaflets, Kronk cheered, "Well, what are we waiting for, everybody? How about one last song?"

"SI! That is great idea, Senor Kronk!" Eduardo smiled, holding up a leaflet.

"Everybody ready?" Wilt asked the townspeople.

"Yeah!" The Townspeople shouted in agreement.

"A one, a two, a one, two, three!" Lilo and Stitch instructed and with that they all began to sing in a famous Christmas carol on the cliff overlooking the shed and the shimmering light!

Townspeople: _**We wish you a merry Christmas!**_

_**We wish you a merry Christmas!**_

_**We wish you a merry Christmas,**_

_**And a happy new year!**_

Zim, however, was not familiar with Earth Christmas traditions and so had some difficulty understanding the song.

_**The tidings we bring**_

_**To you and your King!**_

"Who's King?" Zim asked in confusion over the song. He then commanded, "Tell me!"

_**The tidings for Christmas**_

_**And a happy new year!!!

* * *

**_

_So, in the end, Bendy learnt his lesson...kinda. He wounded up in jail for two months, but hey, he got what he deserved, and everyone else got the good Christmas they deserved! However, from this story, came a very important moral: Presents and food, at Christmas are nothing, without friends and family from the start! So may all your Christmases be merry, and to all a good night!_

_

* * *

_

**The End

* * *

****(A/N) And that's a wrap, everyone! Well, it is good to know that Bendy learnt his lesson...Kinda. Anway, I would like to thank Anonymous But Interested for all his help and suggestions that made this story such a great success! I hope you all enjoyed this Fanfiction just as much as I enjoyed typing it! Now, as said in the narration; Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
